GitS - The Brain
by Stillcomb3
Summary: A new face in section nine changes the game up. How will the team react now that they have their own class A supper hacker at their disposal. Rated M to be safe.


**Hello all and welcome to my first story, Ghost in the Shell- The brain. This is going to be an OC story with section nine. i say OC instead of an SI because to be honestly I would not be acting like this if i was actually in the GitS universe. Anyway lets get this disclaimer out of the way.**

 **I in no way own Ghost in the Shell or any associated franchises and am not incurring any revenue for my work. This is a work of pure fiction and any relation to any peoples either living or dead is purely coincidental and in no way intended.**

 **Please enjoy the story.**

* * *

Batou was running though the streets trying to intercept their suspect in the hostage situation dealing with the minister of foreign affairs. The damn bastard was fast he had to give him that, must have some more high end prosthetics but with Paz and Borma chasing in the car and a Tachikoma on it way he was sure they would get him. Looking up Batou spotted the perp jumping from a rooftop to the nearby road and smirked before leaping through the bushes at him. What he was surprised to see was the perp suddenly seize up and collapse in the road. Spotting Paz in the car speeding up he waved them down to stop before crouching down to inspect the body.

The perp was still breathing so that was good, he heard Borma and Paz approach from behind asking what helped. "Don't know, I was about to grab him by surprise when his systems seized up and he collapsed." 'Hmm odd might just be a stroke of luck but take a look around to see if you can find a cause.' Batou heard the Major though the com link. 'Rodger I'll send Borma and Paz back with the perp and scout around.' Handing the man off to Paz for transport Bouto looked around, not seeing anything but a few cars and a civilian in a wheelchair, nothing really out of the ordinary.

* * *

Motoko Kusanagi. otherwise known as the Major by her comrades, was walking thought the section nine headquarters the morning after the hostage situation. The Hostages where rescued successfully except for two, one of which was the ministers secretary who was actually working an undercover op from the military. She had just gotten out of a meeting with the Chief telling her to investigate the minister to find out why he was interested in the Ichinose report. Their where a couple of things that bothered her about everything, one of which she was about to address now. Rounding the corner she spotted Batou looking into the interrogation room where they had the perp they caught last night. "I don't get it. There is no reason for him to have collapsed like that, added onto the fact that as soon as his systems seized it seemed he activated a failsafe that wiped any information we could use. Giving that he had to activate the fail-safe its clear that some third party launched a cyber attack on him but there is no evidence and there was no one around that showed any sign of having the resources or ability to launch that kind of attack without help." Batou told her without looking back at her. "We checked out every building in a three block radius and question everyone that was there, the only thing that was out of the ordinary was this kid in a wheelchair but he checked out okay, was leaving his job and heading home a few blocks down." Hmm a wheelchair, that struck the Major as a little odd for someone who had work in that part of town but it wasn't overly suspicious, there where many reasons why someone might not want to or be able get a prosthetic body. Shrugging it off she just gave Batou a smirk and went on to cheek on Togusa who by now was down at the range verifying that he was still in fact a great shot.

* * *

They had him, after snooping around a bit they had uncovered a plot to take over the minister of forging affairs body and use it to steal the ichinose report. A few quick called from the chief to give them time and now they had him pinned down and Togusa had just confirmed that they had the brain of the minister. Just as everything seemed to be calming down the man in the ministers body suddenly took off to everyone's surprise and made a mad rush for the exit to escape. Just as the Major was about to take a shot that would take off a leg that she would have to apologize for a young man in a wheelchair was suddenly in his path causing them to collide knocking the boy from his chair and sending the man sprawling to the floor where he was converged on by Togusa and the minister's security detail. Jumping down from their vantage point on the walkway the Major and Batou approached the young man who was now pulling himself back into his chair. "Uh... Its you." Bauto said as he gave the young man a hand back into his chair. "Oh hello mister police man, fancy meeting you here." The young man had a soft but hard voice, probably due to living as a paraplegic for most of his life. He looked to be around seventeen or eighteen and had soft features much like Togusa, his hair was a dark red and cut to about shoulder length framing his face and he had a little stubble on his chin. The most striking thing was that his right eye was pure white and the left was a deep blue. He glanced back at the group that was currently taking the ministers body into custody. "I really should have looked where I was going but giving that it seems that I helped I guess I don't mind getting knocked over this time." Batou, turned to her and gestured at the boy. "Major this is the civilian That was there last night, the one I was telling you about this morning. His name is... Um actually I don't think I ever got it." Looking a little sheepish at admitting to leaving out an important part of questioning he looked at the boy as if to have him speak. The boy smiled and held out his hand. Looking at it the Major noticed at while not as bad as his legs, which she had seen where frail and looked to have almost no muscle at all, his arms where still rather thin so she took care in to exerting to much force in her hand as she took it in her cyborg one. "Oh my apologizes. The name is Eike, no last name." He gave her a smile and she took the opportunity to try and hack into his mind, giving that in this day and age it was impossible for most people to go without at least basic cyber brain enhancements. She was surprised to be halted in her tracks by a rather impressive series of barriers that while she could break down it would take time, especially though a wireless connection. She gave him one of her famous half smiles and if he noticed her hacking attempt he didn't say anything or show any signs. "Hello I am major Kusanagi with section 9. Thank you for your help, accidental or not you helped stop a terrorist today." Looking over at the others a thought crossed her mind. "Though if you don't mind me asking, what are you doing at the airport today. You obviously not coming back and it can't be easy traveling in your condition, no offence." She also wanted to ask what he meant by him having no last name but didn't want to look like she was fishing for information, especially after he saved her the embarrassment of blowing of the ministers leg stopping a perp or not.

"No worries I understand that it is unusual to see someone in my condition nowadays when prosthetic are so common. As to why I'm here well that's easy, I was seeing a coworker off for a vacation. He is visiting the American empire and I was wishing him well." Looking down Eike checked his watch before smiling back at the Major. "Sorry but do you need me for anything more, I have to get to work soon." The major told him no that he was free to go but they would need his home address in case they needed him to answer any questions about the day. After supplying her with the requested info the young man gave a goodbye to her and Batou and left quietly. The major watched him go, something was bothering her about him. With how protected his mind was it wasn't likely that he did't notice her hacking attempt but he hadn't giving any indication that he had felt anything. Granted it could be accounted to the fact that a lot had just happened and he had been distracted but something was telling her that there was more to it than that.

"Major?" Batou interupted her thoughts and she turned to him. "Its nothing come on lets go." Waving Seito down she walked over to the cheif and wthe whentback to the shopper.

-Line-

It was a couple of days later that found the Major driving the chief back to the office after finding out that the secretary that had been shot would make an almost full recovery, that was good news it hadn't looked like she would make it given how long it had been between her getting shot and receiving medical attention. She looked back at the Chief as he looked out the window lost in thought. "Well that's that, case closed." She remarked and a frown settled on his face. "Not quite, there is still one thing bothering me. That young man who got in the criminal's way as he tried to make his escape. Its highly improbable that he would be both at the scene where the first perp had a sudden unexplained malfunction and at the airport on the same day we arrested the second. Plus from what you told me he either has advanced cyber brain technology or is a class A super hacker but he didn't even notice your attempt to peak in on him, or at least didn't say anything. It hadn't registered to me at the time with everything that was going on but now that I have giving it some thought I would like to speak with him, do you still remember the address he gave you." She nodded and pulled off the highway in a new direction. "Good contact Batou and Ishkawa and have them scope out the house while we are there." Nodding she gave a small smirk as she relayed the message getting a cry of despair from Batou as he now owed Seito the money from their bet.

The trip to the house was a silent one as she thought of the young man who head piqued her interest. She noticed that it was actually quite close to where Batou had questioned him, just on the edge of the nearby residential district but still now that she thought about it, it seemed unlikely that he made the commute to where he said he worked giving his condition. walking to the door with the chief right behind her she thumbed the safety on her pistol but didn't draw it yet, so far he hadn't done anything to show aggression so going in guns drawn wasn't the best coarse of action. She relayed to Batou to give them cover from outside and for Ishkawa to breach into the houses security to find out what he can. As she raided her hand to knock the door opened and a voice called out. "Come in please. I am in the room at the end of the hall." Looking at the chief who nodded they both entered the building as the door shut behind them. The interior of the house looked rather spartan for a young man to be living there and it didn't look like he had a girlfriend or anyone else living with him. Making their way to the back room the Major heard what sounded like fast typing and white noise caused by high end computers. Opening the door she and the chief where greeted with the sight of Eikes back and three screens that where displaying quite a lot of data. He looked to be jacked into the system and didn't turn to look at them as they entered. "Hello Major Kusanagi, Chief Aramaki of section nine the cyber terrorism response branch of the government. You should have let mister Batou and Ishkawa come in to but I guess it wouldn't be you if you had. Oh well they will have to make due with listening in on coms, though you should let Ishkawa know if he cuts that wire enough electricity will coarse though his body to shut his brain down for a couple of days, not to mention any long term effects. tell him to cut three wires down. That will give him access to the cameras in my house." On the right screen security footage appeared of Ishkawa about to cut a wire from a group but he froze as the he heard the warning. The major looked at the feed before looking back at Eike suspiciously. "You knew we where coming, and you knew who was coming, how?" She question laying her had on her gun.

"Hmm your half right. I figured that you and the chief would be paying me a visit, to be honest I thought it would be about an hour from now truthfully, my mistake. However I didn't know who all was here until you stepped into my house." He waved a casual dismissal of what was an impossible feat and the chief was about to call him on it before the other two screens showed an alert and Eike unplugged himself from them. turning to look at them the Major was shocked to see a high speed data stream in his right eye. "Now I suppose i Have some explaining to do don't I. Alright I just finished cleaning up the false information I seeded around on me, I place myself in your custody, not that I really have a choice right." He gave a half smirk at their stunned faces before the feed in his eye shut off and he raided his arms for them to cuff him.

* * *

Back at section nine headquarters Togusa and Batou stood outside of an interrogation room as the Major worked Eike for answers. "So he know you and Ishkawa where there without ever seeing you?"

"Yeah and both of us where using camouflage, Ishkawa can be atributed to the range of security cameras he had installed around his place but i was across the streat and out of range of any camera that could see through the camo. The only explination is that he haked into either the Major or Chief's cyber brains and linked into the coms. But the neither noticed any hacking attempt. Besides with the Major there their shouldn't be any way he could hack into coms." Togusa looked at Batou shocked and looked back though the door window at Eike. "But he is so young." Batou nodded and staired though the window at the kid.

-Line-

Inside the interrogation room the Major was reading a file of all the information on the young man in front of her, it was a surprisingly small amount. "So lets see it says here that you where born as Eike Takonaka , age 21, and when you where born you where diagnosed with a rare disease that caused the muscles in your legs to atrophy and become useless and the ones in your arms where only slightly better. You could have gotten a prosthetic body but your mother couldn't afford it at the time. From there you had a standard, if much more difficult than normal life. Then at age seventeen you suddenly emancipated yourself from your parents and dropped off the radar for the most part. Why?" She looked at the man before her in with curiosity, he was truly interesting and they actually seemed to have a lot in common. He turned to look at the wall for a moment before turning back to her with a small frown. "That's all true, for the most part. I never had a father growing up but my mother did what she could. Its not as hard as you think growing up like this, people tend to leave you alone if your in a wheelchair since birth. When I was eight my grandmother has saved up enough money to buy me the cyber brain implants that where becoming increasingly necessary at the time but something went wrong with the operation and i lost my right eye. as an apology and to keep us from going public the doctor payed for me to get a full prosthetic body but I was scared at the time, I didn't know at the time that prosthetic like that where much easier to use than the stories i heard growing up form teachers and others so instead I asked him to just improve my cyber brain enhancements to the highest they could be at the time. Given that it was cheaper the doctor didn't put up a fight but from then on my mother treated me differently. I don't think she hated me or anything but i think she resented that I didn't get the body to make her life easier as she now still had to take care of me. From then on I was raised by my grandmother, that was actually her house i lived in when you guys came for me, she had left if for me when she passed about four years back. anyway from then on I got used to using what was, at the time one of the most advanced cyber brain specs a civilian could have, and I loved it. See since I couldn't do any physical activities I had a great interest in programming and hacking from an early age. So as I grew up and constantly updated my Cyber brain with the latest tech when i could afford it. Then when I turned seventeen my grandmother passed away. My mother at the time wanted nothing to do with me which I was fine with but i had no real way to make money, that is when I turned to the net. I emancipated myself and didn't take a last name so there wouldn't be any paper-trail and dropped out of public eye for the most part. I made a living doing freelance work as an independent programmer before I started doing investigative work for the police about a year ago. You would be surprised at how much money there is in that kind of work. With everything I made I was able to improve my cyber brain specs to that of the highest standard and replace my old prosthetic eye with one that can read data-streams faster than even the best military hackers out there." He sounded very proud of both the work he had been doing and for the, admittedly impressive, tech in his head. That also explained why his right eye was a different color than his left even though standard prosthetic eyes match your natural color. "Alright that explains the lack of information on you and how you where able to hack into our coms this morning. But why where you out by the scene of the kidnapping last week? And again at the airport the next day?"

Nodding Eike took a sip of the water provided for him. "Well as for being out the night of the hostage situation that was actually pure chance. Just like I told your partner Batou I had actually been out doing some work and was on my way home when I heard the chatter in the police coms about the situation. See I was fishing around for some information on a crime that the poise had already been investigating in the area and was tapped into the local coms to see if i could catch anything when I accidentally caught onto your link. At the time I didn't realize just who it was that I was linking into so I didn't think twice and when I found out i was actually close to where your suspect was running I decided I could lend a little hand. Before you ask no at that time I didn't hear anything classified, just that your two agents in the car where chasing down the one who had hacked the geisha bots. So i just waited and when I saw the man running down the street i hacked into is systems and activated a forced shutdown of his limbs, I didn't know he was going to wipe his memory or that Batou was just about to catch him. After that my interest was piqued and I started doing some snooping around though the military and your systems, by the way nice barriers they could keep out almost any attack long enough for an effective response." Here Eike laughed lightly at the fact he had just admitted to hacking into secure networks of both the military and the anti cyber terrorism division, both crimes with a rather steep penalty. "Getting back on topic I just so happened to find out about the brain switch as you guys did and was nearby so I decided that it wouldn't hurt to be there." The major nodded, nonplussed by his admittance to two great crimes or the fact that he was able to not only hack into her cyber brain but into the mainframe of section nine itself without being noticed at all, she had already figured that they where dealing with something beyond anything they had seen even from super hackers before. "Alright one last question. what where you doing when we came and got you this morning, you mentioned clearing out information you had seeded around on the net." At that she looked up at him as he nodded. "Oh well first I was tipping the police off on that investigation I told you about, you should be able to hear about it soon, after that I had figured after your attempt and hacking into my brain at the airport that i had slipped my hand and that you guys would be coming for me, so I saved you some trouble and was erasing some dummy information I used to help with work, you know fake accounts things like that. So anything else or are you going to throw me in jail now." He leaned back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling as the Major stared at him.

"Well seeing as your not only guilty of interfering with an investigation and owning illegally modified enhancement software but you also admitted to hacking into classified channels your looking at some pretty steep punishment... however given your abilities I have been instructed by the Chief to make you an offer." At that She laid something down on the table in front of him and he looked down at it before smiling.

* * *

 **Well their you go that is the first chapter of GitS - the Brain. So how did you like it. Please feel free to leave any comments and I will get to work on the next part. I hope you have a nice day and ill see you in the next post.**


End file.
